tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask A Ridiculous Fan Pony
Characters Starlight Gear is a silly stupid blue horse lady and she is the star of the blog askaridiculousfanpony.tumblr.com along with her friends Hades, her master, and Hermes her gay lesbian lover friend. Hermes is made of 100% lava for some reason. Also Starlight Gear wields her signature weapon the overly realistc wrench that she beat her foes into submission with. Gear is a long time running blog and she started with humble begginings. She had many adventures with her comrades and eventually died. Then she climbing the big scary towers thingy and got kicked in the face by Kratos and others including Asura and Dante. It was very rude. Eventually she made it to the top and met Hades, Goat demon lord of the underworld. She then pledged her alleigence to Hades and became his pupil/ sex slave without the sexual benefits. So then she learned the ability to return from the damned world of the netherworld and retreive that eluvsive 4th chaos diamond. She can also turn red when she are mad or on her horse period. Her friend/lover Hermes is a fallen goddess (spoilers) and is like super powerful and shit. She doesn't talk much. Also, Hermes is a huuuuuuuuuuuuge drunk. Additional characters on the blog include the rarely seen Shady, the sex obsessed writer of dirty clopfics, and also, Moolestia, who is basically Molestia as a cow, a dancing metal gear (hence the eye patch) jolteon who name is Raiden. Supporting characters from the blog areallyfrustratedpony.tumblr.com are Sonny/Sonata/Fuckstorm/Fucky/Peasent who is a half breed peice of shit and Taco and Enchilada who are changeling twins who everyone want to bone. Especailly Taco because she is adorable and everyone like to trake advantage of the quiet one, Looking at you bronies. Enchilada is the more adult sexy one, but she is scary so she don't get no dicks. Characterizations Starlight is a dark blue pony with shitty blond anime hair but it's actually a wig GASP! She wears the wig due to a lethal dose of stupid blue joke flower but she can't die cuz mary sue. She has the rare eye condition know at different color eyes. One is green, while the other is yellow. She live in hell (aka new jersey) lol jk she doesn't live in new jersey. She lives in real hell. Where she learn lessons about how stupid people on the ihnternet are. She often relays her learnin to her master Hades, but he don't give no fucks. Starlight Gear is also a powerful fighter and is full of tiny pony rage. She is also a talented machinist who build giant shitty robots like from voltron. She wields her mighty Hamar in glorious battle against whoever she feels like, especially when trying to become the butt queen, and fruitless battle (already over). Hermes is a quite yellow horse with dark blue hair in a pony(lol)tail. She is very mysterious and maintains a stoic expression most of the time. She can be seen, lounging on couches. And is a furious masterbator. Not much is known about Hermes but she danced one time with no panties on. Ya'll better like her fucking status. Hades is the main character of the blog and is famous for his starring role in the triple a title game, Goat wars and Goat Simulator. He is a very angry manhorse. He spends most his time reading about how to conquer the world and kill all the other gods so he may reign supreme. Also, he is a big flamer, as in, he has fire powers. Alos, he once wore a skirt. He is not very kind to his pupil but deep down he cares. Deep deep deep deep deepdeppp down in the flaming pit of hell ,akak his heart. Also, him and Hermes used to bone. He is apparently firends witrh the horse princesses, queen horsey time and moon horse the oc, because he can summon them to do booty dances at will. Everyone loves him the end. Major locations The current blog setting is of course HELL lol but you knew that. Other major locations involve the graveyard where starlight exumes herself, and Hermes cloud house, which Starlight has been thrown out of multiple times. Gear's mother, Iron Gear, also owns a quaint house somewhere and sometimes Stalright goes there and hangsout with her broski/sistah/frienemy Lightingn Horse the Fuckbag. Gear and friends can also been seen blog hopping and interacting with other pony horse time tumblrinas. Her favorite of all is Virtue cuz he is soooo aweoms eand has a big dong. Um she is jelus of QueenGod and they don't get along always. But secretly Gear, just wants to be like her. After all she isn't exactly Beyonce. Shipping list Taco x all the sad sweaty neck beards who wanna bone her as an alternative to Fluttershy Starlight Gear x Twilight Spurlke (only in Gear's sad dreams) Starlight Gear x Lying Apple Jack (there was pron once I seen it) Hermes x Ex Hades Hermes x Gear Gear x A pile of rocks (dumped) Gear x All the wierdo cheeto finger fedora tippers like Jax in Equestria (never gonna happen guys) Hades x Hades Gear x Blueblood (stalker relationship on Gears side. She's a weirdo like that) Shady x Her fanfics Moolestia x Everyone (dumped) Gear x Virtue (RIP) Enchilada x Food (but not on this blog you asshole) Wirelesspony (stalker) x Gear (creeped out) Other notes This blog is the best blog also it's time for Gear to LET ER RIP I'M FUCKING INVINCIBLE RULES OF NATTURUURURE. Category:Earth Pony Category:Original (OC) Category:Tumblrpony